Ichika flirts
by Noble1998
Summary: What if Ichika tried to flirt with the girls? One shot, rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**One-shots of Ichika trying to flirt with girls**

**Enjoy**

'Everyone thinks that I'm the polite but dense gentleman, but damn it that's NOT true, I mean I can clearly see that all the girls are interested in me but are playing ridiculous games like everyone trying to feed me or who gets to train me.'

' Girls, if you can hear me, just drop all this crap and get directly to the point otherwise you ain't getting me.'

'Still, maybe it'll be better if I go out with one of them and they'll stop chasing me, or they'll kill me over and over again for not choosing them, ooohh tricky, tricky, die by them killing me for not choosing them, or die from their overboard actions to get my attention.'

'Ah screw this, if I'm going to die, then I at least wanna see their reactions to me, heh heh, this is going to be fun'.

**Well I'm not sure if that was good or not for a prologue but next is Houki.**

**Till then, Noble1998 out.**


	2. Houki

**Well, here it is, the first chapter**

**Hope you enjoy, and please don't blame me too much if this is horrible, I just started so please go easy**

**Houki's reaction**

It was the weekend and Ichika wanted to find Houki and figured she was probably in the dojo so that's where he went.

'Ah, just as I thought, the swordsman prodigy training hard as usual, still wearing that frown I see Houki, you know you're never going to get a boyfriend if you keep that up'

"ICHIKA, you were thinking something bad about me weren't you?"

'Well, shit', "Oh, um, good morning to you too Houki, I see you're practicing some kendo, that's' good, its healthy for your body to keep training" I quickly fired off.

"Oh, I see, well it's important to practice after all and as the National kendo tournaments winner, I have to keep my reputation up"

'Whew, close call, that was a nice save'

"Oh and what were you doing spying on me" she asked before whipping around and pointing a shinai at my neck. "You weren't planning on doing some perverted things WERE you?"

"n-, no, no, of course not, why would you ask me that and can you please put away that weapon before you kill me?"

She slowly starts to pull the shinai away from my neck and I release a breath I didn't realise I was holding. "So what were you doing here?"

"No, I just came to see you, is all, something wrong with that?"

_Whoosh_, a katana, A FREAKIN KATANAS IN MY FACE, WTF DID I DO NOW!

"Why, did you come to see me, you never do that" she asks while giving me a 'answer wrong and I will kill then feed your body to the wolves' look.

'Well best those lines I learnt to use'

"I came here looking for an angel that fell from heaven"

"WHA-, WHAT!?"

"Are you a thief? Cuz some ones stolen my heart"

"Ich-, Ichika, what are you doing?"  
"Hey is there a fire nearby, or are you just smoking hot?"

"Are you asking for a death wish?"

"Excuse me, but I think I dropped something, my jaw"

"If you know what's good for you, stop now." Houki was flustered on the inside.

'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, he's never shown me this kind of attention before, does this mean that I'm the one he's chosen?' as she pondered this, a realization struck her, 'He's trying to pick me up, ahhh, I can't take another minute of this'

Ichika was about to say more when suddenly he found himself at the mercy of a shinai 'OH SHIT'.

"Trying to get a girl's heart with those lame lines? Have you no honour as a man, DIE ICHIKA!" she started charging him.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, got to get out of here, she'll kill me'

_WHAM_

"SHIT, THAT FREAKIN HURTS HOUKI!"

"SHUT UP, IF YOU HAD EVEN A SHRED OF DECENCY YOU'D TRY AND GET ME WITH A MORE NOBLE APPROACH, SO GO TO HELL ICHIKA!"

That morning everyone at IS academy could hear screams of pain and what sounded like a very painful bashing.

**Hey guys, its me, I know it's not that good and all, but can you give suggestions on how to get better? Thnx guys, I think I'll do Rin next.**


	3. Rin

**So, as you can see, I'm posting a new chapters, please review and while I appreciate the 'this is good or keep it up', I would like some actual help like how I can improve, thnx **

**Rin's reaction**

**Ichika POV**

Well after _that_ disaster with Houki, I'm going to try my luck with Rin, hopefully she won't be put off and give me a _very _thorough beating, emphasis on _very_.

Knowing Rin, she's probably at the cafeteria eating noodles and soup, actually I'm quite hungry as well since I skipped breakfast to go see Houki who did NOT appreciate that.

=================== **Skip several minutes**====================

As I look over the area I spot her near the one of the window seats, as I move to join her, suddenly _growl,_ oh right, I'm hungry, I'll get todays set of meal.

Let's see, some fresh lunch, check, drink, check, protection from a very angry tempest if I piss her off, NOPE, yeah I'm definitely ready.

"Hey Rin, how's it going?" I inquire as I slide into the seat opposite her.

"Oh, hey Ichika, not bad but I'm _famished_ after that IS training session"

"Ha ha ha, that's bullshit, you were probably sleeping in late and you forgot your breakfast, can't lie to me Rin"

"So…, you're saying that I'm full of bull, am I?" she asked in a very dark and scary tone with a purple, oppressive aura around her.

I immediately sweatdrop, 'Shit, gotta run damage control'

"NO, no, no, no, no, you got it all wrong man, I meant that you're a childhood friend so I know your habits and routines like the back of my hand."

"Oh I- I see, s- so you wer-weren't insulting me but just know me really well, that's good" she starts stuttering and a light red graces her cheeks.

That's strange, why is she so different?

**Rin**

OMG, OMG, OMG, he admitted he knows everything about me, he admitted he knows everything about me, wait, does that he mean he was stalking me and recording every little detail of my life for pervese reasons? (Ichika for some reason sweatdrops).

**Back to Ichika**

Well, time wasted is opportunities wasted, time to use my weapons.

"Say Rin, did anyone ever tell you how c_ute _you look with those small canines of yours?" he asked, starting the flirting cycle which will most likely end with him failing miserably.

Rin turns a bright red, "Wh-what, what do you mean?

"Oh nothing, just asking, have you seen a thief, cuz someones stolen my heart"

"EH?!"

"Those ribbons really compliment your hair"

"Uh, thank you?"

**Insert a few compliments and cheesy lines with increasingly positive answers from Rin.**

"Oi Rin, I know how you feel insecure about your chest, but know this, the smaller they are, the closer I am to your heart."

**Noble1998: HAAAA, GGAAAYYYY!**

"Ichika … what do you mean by small chest?" she asked in a very sweet tone that was so sweet you want to puke.

_Gulp,_ 'I've really screwed myself haven't I?'

'Yes, yes you have'

'WHAT, oh right, hi Setsura' Did I mention one half of my IS is a little girl and talks to me sometimes.

'SO, what's this I hear about calling a certain girl who can kill you 50 times over a flat chest?'

'I NEVER CALLED HER FLAT CHEST… I ONLY IMPLIED THAT… STILL,'

'Calm down, I'm not blaming you for anything except for being a pervet, I mean really, are boobs all you think of, not the good qualities of a girl in a relationship but the cup size, you really are worse than I thought'

I was just stunned into silence.

'Oh and you got one very pissed off girl yelling at you'

'Huh?'

"ICHIKA, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"  
"Huh, oh right, what's up Rin?"

"HOW CAN YOU ACT SO NATURAL WHEN YOU JUST INSULTED ME?"

"I didn't insult you, I was just flirting with you"

"Ohh, so you weren't trying to have a heartfelt and joyous time with a friend but trying to pick me up for a one night stand?"

'Ohhhh, fuck'

"I gotta go now, you know IS related stuff, heh heh, uh, bye Rin"

I quickly scamper off, only to be pulled back by a fully deployed Shen Long being used by Rin. "You're not going anywhere" she said with a voice that dripped with venom as she deployed her Souten Gagetsu.

'Fate, why are you so cruel'

**I get the feeling my story is really bad, anyway, sorry for being so slow. Bye.**

**Noble1998**


End file.
